Undead
For a list of Undead type enemies and their stats, see Entities Encountered in Vagrant Story#Undead For a discussion of the type of Class damage and resistance, see Undead Class Both victims and tools of the Death Magic of Lea Monde known by Ivalice's people, somewhat erroneously, as the Dark. Ubiquitous and relatively weak, in game terms it is easy to dismiss the Undead of Lea Monde as merely a "nuisance enemy". What makes them different from this type in other games is what sets Vagrant Story itself apart; storytelling and craftsmanship. Like Undead in other games and genres, they are ungainly. They cannot even be bothered to stand up, in a lot of cases, but lie, undead, until Ashley passes by. And the Zombie type is always slow. But when the Skeleton types stand, they are as fast as Ashley; sprinting to attack, and hard to catch if they retreat. The Undead in general are the topic of numerous discussions by the main characters. Unlike the other types of enemies, they are indigenous to Lea Monde. In fact, they are its residents, possibly from as far back as Kildean times, when the Priestess Mullenkamp danced and made the city magic. But definitely most of the undead were alive in the city when it met its end-the catastrophe summoned by the latter followers of Iocus and his witch hunters, that razed much of the city to the ground, sunk it low enough for the sea to make a barrier around it, and fed the oblivious and uncaring magic now called the Dark with enough foul treacherous death energy for it to deserve that name. Incomplete Death -Source unknown :"All souls bearing the Dark's stain were assured an "incomplete death". When a soul merges with flesh, the resultant state is called "life". Upon "death", the soul is freed from the flesh, returning to the Ether. Likewise, the moment a new flesh is conceived in the womb of a mother, a soul comes out of the Ether to merge with it. That is the proper cycle for all things of limited life-span." :"Souls touched by the Dark have been yanked out of that cycle. Even after the body has perished, the soul is not allowed the peace of the Ether. Bearing the taint marking it as part of the Dark, it is condemned to walk the world of the living for eternity. Bodilessness alone brings on indescribable agony for the damned soul-- a soul which cannot die. That is "incomplete death". Those bearing that cursed fate slowly go mad, their sense of "self" fraying to shreds." :"Desperately, they seek any suitable body to possess, so that they can escape their torment even for a short time. A "suitable body" is one which lacks a soul; a corpse. All the zombies and skeletons are driven relentlessly by a jealous hatred of the living, they attack anyone unfortunate enough to cross their path." :"Once the body they possess decomposes, or is otherwise rendered unusable, the souls are once again forced out bare into the pain of the Waking World. Immediately, they begin to search for another flesh cage to lock themselves in, and so on, forever." -source unknown = Undead Class = :''This section is about the Class values for armor and weapons. For the enemy type, see the rest of this article. For stats of Undead enemies, see Creatures#Undead. If a link has directed you here erroneously, please fix it. Undead Class is the third on the ingame list, and Undead are very close to being the third enemy type encountered in the game. They are roughly the third of the numerous groups encountered, whereupon they outnumber Human and especially Beast enemies for quite some time, throughout the end of the Wine Cellar and the whole of the Sanctum. It is recommended to keep a separate weapon for Human/Phantom, Beast/Dragon, and Undead/Evil enemies if one is not taking the time to attack body locations weak to Type. Whenever fighting Human or Beast enemies, those classes will rise, and Undead will tend to fall, albeit at a slightly lower rate. The same is true for armor, but this is far less convenient, with re-equipping time being quintupled, and less necessary, due to the larger number of armor drops and relative ease of obtaining Class bonuses. Undead Class is one of the more easily obtained for armor at low to mid ranges, as Undead tend to be weak. It becomes difficult at high values for the same reason; weak undead tend to miss a lot. Undead are in great numbers, which can help at any level; where Risk is the biggest factor in enemy misses, the player can simply move on to a new Undead enemy. The second playthrough and the Time Trials offer some higher level undead enemies. Class for weapons is most easily obtained in the usual way, with Dummies Links * Connections and Similarities - the connection between the Incomplete Death and Snowflies, and between Snowflies and many and various other things * PSX Longplay [147} Vagrant Story (Part 2 of 4) 3:57:57 Grissom's reincarnation explains much of the state of the Undead Category:Vagrant Story Category:Content Category:Creatures Category:Non-Gameplay Category:Undead